


Заберите меня из покоя

by Turbozombi1947



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Gen, Out of Character, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Лулубелл и сама не понимает на сколько ей надоела ее спокойная жизнь, пока к ней за помощью не обращается Аллен Уолкер.





	Заберите меня из покоя

Белла. Насколько хватало памяти, мысленно она всегда называла себя именно так. И на то была одна, но очень веская, причина — Лулубелл и вправду была прекрасна. Это такой же факт, как и то, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. И Лулубелл не нуждалась в доказательствах. Тем не менее, она постоянно их получала. Вот и сейчас...

— Ты красивая. — Страстно, как ему казалось, шептал старик — лет на сорок старше неё - водя узловатыми пальцами по ее белоснежной, почти фарфоровой, коленке. Платье с которой никто не позволял ему задирать. 

Шлепок, короткий и точный и старик уже заскулил от боли. Но руку не убрал. Упорный или просто не понимает намеков?

— Я знаю. — Лулубелл улыбнулась и брезгливо скинула руку нахала со своей коленки. — Мне пора на прием в доме Камелотов. — И, подумав, добавила, — А вам пора к жене. И срочно.

Такие как он ничему не учатся и Лулубелл могла с уверенностью сказать, что завтра он вновь будет у ее дверей. Только смерть может прервать этот круг. Но тогда на смену этому старику, придет новый.

Женщина негостеприимно выставила "юного" воздыхателя за дверь и начала собираться. Их разговор закончился бы куда банальней, но Белла не страдала каннибализмом, а Шерил запретил закапывать трупы в его саду. По стечению обстоятельств, Лулубелл как раз сейчас жила в одном из его гостевых домиков и, чтобы попасть в поместье, ей всего лишь нужно было пересечь то злополучный сад. Чем она немилосердно пользовалась, выходя на очень важный прием, на который ни в коем случае нельзя опаздывать, через полчаса после его начала.

Вот и сейчас часы на башне ненавязчиво намекали, что пора бы ей появиться.

Вечерний воздух был наполнен таким количеством ароматов приторно-сладких цветов, что Лулубелл становилось тошно. Закат. Опять закат, ей говорили, что каждый закат уникален, но этот выглядел точно таким же как вчерашний. И сотни две закатов до него. Неизменность, вот что царило в этом саду. Тем неожиданней прозвучало покашливание за ее спиной. Женщина вздрогнула и оглянулась.

— Добрый вечер. — Голос принадлежал смазливому белобрысому юнцу, склонившиеся в таком низком поклоне, что на его спине можно было устроить чаепитие. При виде мальчишки в Лулубелл закипела жажда крови, настолько очевидная, что местные птицы благоразумно умолкли.

— Аллен Уолкер? — Женщина не была уверена, вызвана ли эта жажда желанием уничтожить Чистую Силу или личной ненавистью к юнцу, да её это и не волновало. Внутри, бурля и закипая, просыпался Ной.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Прошу! Вы единственная, кто может мне помочь. — Не разгибаясь, выпалил экзорцист.

Лулубелл впала в легкий ступор. Ной внутри нее тоже. Впоследствии, она часто винила себя за эту секундную слабость, но сделать уже ничего не могла.

— Ты болен? Или пьян? — Это было первое, что пришло ей в голову. Она даже коснулась его лба, проверяя температуру. — В любом случае, тебе стоит проспаться. Убирайся домой и не забудь поблагодарить своего Бога, когда поймешь, какое я сделала тебе одолжение, оставив жить.

Парень не сдвинулся с места. Это начинало напоминать полубезумный сон.

— Я здоров и говорил серьезно. Я должен пройти на этот балл... Там будет девушка, Черный Орден хочет похитить её. Ведь она идеальна для экспериментов. Я сам слышал. Но ведь это бесполезно. Любой экзорцист скажет вам, не в крови дело, дело в вере и...

Лулубелл зевнула и прервала его сбивчивую тираду.

— Это замечательно, но есть хоть одна причина, по которой я должна тебе помогать?

— Я иду против Черного Ордена. — Мальчишка был уверен в себе на столько, что почти вызывал интерес. Почти.

— И что?

— Но как же?... Я ведь...

Дальше шел не менее сбивчивый монолог, общий смысл которого сводился к вселенской справедливости или чему-то в этом духе, Лулубелл не слушала. Её куда больше занимал другой вопрос — убить или не убить? С одной стороны Тикки, Роад и Граф (именно в такой последовательности) расстроятся, если эта мелочь умрет. Особенно без их непосредственного участия. Да и в саду Шерила трупы закапывать всё ещё нельзя. Но вообще-то можно будет повесить труп на Акуму, а при хорошем раскладе и вовсе записать его в пропавших без вести. С другой стороны, придя с ним на прием, шансов позлить ту же Роад куда как больше. Из этого может выйти что-то интересное. Неожиданное и веселое, если под весельем понимать массовую бойню. А если в зале будет ещё и Орден, а по словам мелкого он там будет, все становится ещё любопытные.

Поток мыслей Лулубелл прервала тишина. Аллен Уолкер смотрел на нее как то странно.

— А знаете, Вы нравитесь мне именно такой...

Женщина удивилась.

— Да? И какой же?

Мальчишка улыбнулся настолько широко, насколько это было возможно.

— Опасной.

Лулубелл вздохнула.

— Идем, Золушка, надо тебя переодеть, а то в этом платье на бал тебя не пустят. И чтоб с двенадцатым ударом духу твоего не было, иначе фея-крестная выпустит коготки.

— Спасибо! — Мальчишка опять изобразил из себя прямой угол.

— И не смей меня благодарить! — Фыркнула женщина, лихорадочно соображая, подходит ли блондин под её сумочку.


End file.
